


Del sueño y otros demonios

by Antartic_Emperour



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A friendly container to Bill Cipher, A weird Dipper in the dreamland, Bad Flirting, Biological random content, College Student Dipper Pines, College Student Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines often forgets whats he dreams, Dipper only wants a good relationship, F/M, M/M, Other, Paranoid Dipper Pines, Sad Dipper Pines, axolotl divine intervention
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antartic_Emperour/pseuds/Antartic_Emperour
Summary: Dipper ha dejado de soñar después de aquel verano que marcó su vida y la de su hermana, pero pronto habrá algo que evoque nuevamente esta actividad y nuevos misterios con un viejo conocido.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

* * *

Durante las horas que pasaba durmiendo, había olvidado su cuerpo el soñar. Quizá el ajetreo que lo llevaba a solo descansar tres horas diarias, donde sus sueños sólo se habían reducido a simples paneles negros, sin sonidos, sin imágenes sin nada; envuelta en la completa soledad y una posible sensación de lo que sería dormir como un muerto. Para ser despertado por un tintineo insistente. O considerar que el derrotar al demonio isósceles, este le quitó su derecho a soñar.

No lo tomaba como algo extraordinario, pues no lo notó sino después de un largo tiempo. Incluso después de reparar en este descubrimiento, le preguntó al investigador de la familia, y este consideró que se debía al curso de la adolescencia y la falta de descanso que le hacía pasar a su cuerpo por las altas horas de la noche a la que paraba su lectura, despreocupando así al gemelo. Aunque el adulto en su interior pensaba detenidamente en las reminiscencias de lo que había pasado en aquel pueblo.

Pensó en preguntarle a su hermana, y lo hizo, aunque al parecer siempre vivía ella dentro de sus ensoñaciones y como siempre positiva, le dijo que no se preocupara y que pronto volvería a soñar. Quizá así era mejor, no tendría pesadillas con los bravucones de la escuela por los que siempre era acosado, o la burla por la cual pasaba después de ser rechazado por alguna chica, o incluso el nerviosismo cuando pasaba a exponer o a un examen y ver que estaba desnudo en sus sueños. Al parecer no soñar le daba esa ventaja.

Paso así por la adolescencia.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Gravity Falls y sus personajes le pertenecen a Alex Hirsch y a Disney.

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

¡Bibibibip bibibibip BIBIBIBIP BIBIBIBIP!

¡Clank!

Un joven de piel morena se volvía a levantar por segunda vez a apagar la alarma de su compañero de dormitorio, el cual se removió un poco entre sus sábanas.

– Hey, Pines, ¡despierta! ¡DESPIERTA! – Lo agitó un poco –Tu estúpida alarma lleva sonando desde hace quince minutos. – Retiró la sábana del joven rápidamente.

– Mmmmgh aawwhh… ¿qué hora es? – se frotó los ojos, sintió en su piel como empezaba a enfriarse el colchón sin aquella sábana que resguardara su calor.

–Son las 5:48 AM. – dijo a su compañero de cuarto, mientras dejaba a un lado suyo la tela y se acercaba a la pared que tenía el interruptor de la luz.

– Creo que aún tengo tiempo de desayunar.

A tientas, Dipper encontró su ropa y zapatos. El otro chico encendió la luz, una expresión de dolor apareció en la cara de ambos. – ¡AAAGH, MIS OJOS! – gritaron al unísono.

– Entiendo que seas estudioso, pero ni siquiera los asiáticos que vivieron de intercambio en mi casa se parecían a ti, considera que estas en la universidad, por lo menos deberías ir a alguna de las fiestas que organizan. –Tenía sobre sus ojos las dos manos, tratando de recuperarse de la ceguera momentánea.

– No soy de ese ambiente, además quedé de ayudar a alguien en una investigación.

– ¿Es una chica, verdad? – lo inspeccionó detenidamente, mirándolo a los ojos y leyendo la tensión en estos- Sí, si lo es ¿quién es ella?

– Te pareces a mi hermana, ¿Cómo lo supiste? –ajustó sus agujetas y sacó una barra de cereal de una caja de madera desgastada.

– Por qué te levantarías tan temprano a ayudar a alguien, y más el último día antes de la víspera de Navidad, además, ya pasé por eso –se quedó mirando un zapato y sonrió con triste nostalgia, aunque de pronto volvió a cambiar su expresión y regresó la mirada a la de Dipper. – ¿Es con la que te vi hablar hace una semana?

– Si.

– Lo sabía

– ¿Cómo?

– Te temblaban las piernas y tartamudeabas.

– ¡Agh! ¿Soy tan obvio? –tomó su almohada y se cubrió la cara. El sonrojo de su cara podría haber quemado esa almohada.

– Más o menos. – dijo esto, sin embargo sabía que era una vil mentira, era estúpidamente obvio que le gustaba la chica, lo vio ese día mientras hablaba con ella, vio el escurrir de su sudor cual jugador de baloncesto y su tartamudeo como indicios de epilepsia. – Ahora largo, veré en un rato a una amiga y necesito descansar bastante. Tratándose de ella querrá que la acompañe a hacer algo estúpido que requerirá mucha energía.

El chico se volvió a acostar y pronto entró en reposo. Era unos años mayor que Dipper, pues este apenas había ingresado a la universidad, era su primer semestre. Le fue un poco extraño compartir con alguien diferente su habitación que no fuese su hermana, pero ella se había ido a otra universidad, además del hecho de que el edificio de los dormitorios es de chicos. Ahora sólo la vería físicamente durante las vacaciones, y esto lo ponía un poco nostálgico.

No había significado un reto el acoplarse a las clases, pues Dipper siempre fue un buen estudiante, sin embargo, además de la altura, en cuestiones sociales su hermana iba por delante, todo el tiempo. Esto no quería decir que se hubiese vuelto un retraído social, sino que aun después de ayudar a salvar un pueblo de la devastación dimensional, seguía siendo algo tímido.

Aun no amanecía, faltaba al menos una hora para este evento. Con el clima que subsistía en la época, podía notar el vaho de su respiración. Tenía que cruzar el campus para llegar al área de los laboratorios; esto ya no era dificultad, pues los meses que pasó durante su primer semestre, él logró memorizar gran parte del lugar y en donde estaba cada cosa, para no perderse y perder sus clases, como sucedía a veces cuando había niebla.

Notó una sombra a lo lejos moviéndose por una zona arbolada y desplazándose lenta y erráticamente. – ¿Qué demonios es eso? – murmuró el joven y apuró su paso al notar esto. –quizá sea un chico que regresa de una fiesta. – De pronto, notó que la sombra se dirigía a toda prisa hacia él, quedándose unos segundos estático tratando de discernir que era por lo extraño y de un momento a otro sintió su cuerpo inundado por el miedo al notar más la cercanía y se echó a correr.

La sombra lo siguió hasta donde estaba corriendo y muy pronto lo alcanzó. Realmente le hacía falta condición al joven, aunque, de pronto tomó valor y una mala posición de pelea que esperaba haber aprendido de su tío.

– S-si me haces algo no dudaré en responder– Dijo aun con la respiración agitada y las rodillas temblando. Había quedado bajo una de las lámparas del camino a uno de los edificios, el resplandor no le permitía a sus ojos distinguir el rostro de aquella persona o cosa.

–Espera, ¿qué? –La sombra levantó sus manos a la altura del pecho en signo de paz y se acercó a la luz de la lámpara– No, sólo yo quería la dirección de un lugar. Estuve vagando un rato en el campus y no recuerdo donde están los laboratorios. ¿Me podrías decir cómo llegar?

Definitivamente, Dipper estaría totalmente rojo de la vergüenza, y si lo estaba, pero el frío de la mañana ya gozaba el haber ganado la partida en cuanto a la razón de este color sobre su piel. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, sólo se miraron expectantes, Dipper aun sin moverse ni quitar su postura defensiva tratando de procesar lo que acababa de suceder y el otro a la espera de una respuesta.

–Emm… ¿me entiendes? ¿Hablas inglés? Humm…. Creo que tendré que buscar a alguien más, o por lo menos el mapa del campus. – rascó su cabeza y dio media vuelta. Dipper reaccionó ante esto y bajó sus manos.

–D-disculpa, emm… Lo siento. – el chico se volteó a mirarlo.

–Oh, si hablas. Lo siento, creo que es más culpa mía. Corrí precipitadamente y te asusté, no era mi intención. Es sólo que llevo un rato tratando de ubicarme, pasé mucho tiempo fuera de este lugar antes de conocerlo por completo. Estoy buscando los laboratorios.

– No, no hay problema, es sólo que, creo que soy un poco paranoico. –soltó una risa algo nerviosa y frotó su nuca. –Qué suerte tienes, yo me dirigía hacia allá, así que puedes ir conmigo si gustas.

– Vaya, eso es muy conveniente. Claro, me encantaría.

Dipper y el joven retomaron el camino hacia los edificios de laboratorio a un paso constante. Aún faltaban algunos minutos para que amaneciera y llevaban más de la mitad del camino hacia el laboratorio. Pronto se formó de nuevo un silencio incómodo y Dipper lo observó de reojo. Su acompañante parecía al menos ser dos años mayor que él y tenía el cabello un poco largo, lo suficiente para cubrirle las cejas. Era un poco más alto y así como el color de sus ojos y cabello, no pudo distinguirlos a la semi-oscuridad además del gorro que llevaba y su hoodie entre otras cosas, al parecer tenía mucho frío y parecía venir de una expedición como en las películas que luego veía con su hermana sobre aventureros. El otro volteó a mirarlo y por un momento chocaron sus miradas.

–Por cierto, no me he presentado, vaya, dónde están mis modales. Me llamo William, William Henry Phells. Aunque puedes llamarme Billy o Bill. – Le tendió su mano a Dipper y este la estrechó con un poco de tensión, pues siempre lo ponía así ese nombre, a pesar del tiempo.

– Mi nombre es Dipper, Dipper Pines.

– Bien, mucho gusto.

–Disculpa pero, te escuché mencionar que tenías tiempo fuera del lugar, no es que quiera entrometerme ni nada, sólo me pareció curioso, por la hora en la que estás aquí.

–Oh, eso. Es que me fui de intercambio e hice algunas estancias fuera, ahora acabo de regresar de una en Costa Rica, y quería sorprender a alguien, aunque no recuerdo muy bien el camino. Por eso estuve un rato vagando hasta que te vi.

–Ya veo, no te culpo por no encontrar el camino, yo tardé algo en encontrar cada lugar, puede sonar algo tonto, pero incluso hice un mapa para no perderme. –Sacó su teléfono y se lo mostró, la imagen contenía incluso acotaciones y nombres de cada uno de los lugares.

–No creo que sea algo tonto, creo que es muy práctico. Con esto no me perdería nunca aquí, claro, hasta que aprenda donde está cada cosa. ––Soltó una ligera risa. – ¿Te importaría compartirlo?

–C-claro. –Una sonrisa tonta se formó en su cara y procedió a compartir su mapa. – ¿Por dónde quieres que te lo mande?

–Te daré mi número, así podrás enviármelo.

–Está bien. –Sus manos empezaron a sudar aun con el ambiente frío de la estación. Definitivamente sus nervios lo traicionaban siempre, pero tenía fe en la posibilidad de haber hecho un amigo.

Continuaron caminando hasta que divisaron las luces del edificio. Realmente, aun en esas fechas cercanas había personas que continuaban trabajando. Entraron y continuaron por los pasillos. De pronto Dipper notó que Bill seguía caminado en la misma dirección que él, dentro de sí, quiso suponer que ya recordaba el camino.

–Bill. ¿Acaso… recuerdas por cual camino seguir? –cuestionó Dipper a quien lo secundaba.

–Sí, así es, no te preocupes.

Continuaron hasta que Dipper entró al laboratorio donde se encontraba la chica. Era un laboratorio relativamente sencillo, solamente con lo necesario. Se deshizo de sus abrigos, pues la temperatura del edificio era agradable y tomó una bata que estaba colgada en la parte de atrás de la puerta y se la puso.

–Ohh, hola, buenos días, Pines. –La chica apartó su mirada por un momento de lo que hacía para saludar y volvió a sus actividades. –Gracias por venir. Lo único que haremos hoy es limpiar y esterilizar para irnos con tranquilidad para navidad. ¿Vale?

–Está bien –Se acercó a una de las mesas del laboratorio y empezó a meter el material en canastillas para llevarlo al autoclave- por cierto....” _Vamos Dipper, no seas cobarde”_ ¿Te gustaría ir a- –escuchó de pronto como el cristal de una caja Petri vacía chocaba contra el piso y se rompía. Volteó a ver a la chica, la cual mantenía sus ojos muy abiertos, mirando hacia la entrada del lugar como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

Se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. El joven vio como la chica derramaba algunas lágrimas mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta y se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro. El joven de la puerta se quitó su gorro, dejó en libertad hebras doradas y abrió sus brazos prestos a recibir a la joven.

– Pensé que nunca más te vería. – dijo abrazando con fuerza al otro.

– ¿Por qué no regresaría? Hace tanto que te lo prometí, supongo que lo has olvidado. – Acarició el cabello de la chica, lo tenía sujeto en una cola simple y la deshizo, pasó sus dedos enterrándolos entre la espesa cabellera.

–Pero has viajado mucho, desde la mitad de tu primer año nunca te quedaste quieto, pensé que te irías fuera del continente y nunca te volvería a ver. –Aun sollozaba, el pecho del chico estaba ya húmedo de lágrimas y fluidos nasales, quizá lo notaría un rato después y la avergonzaría.

–Y quizá lo haga, pero no hoy, y quizá tampoco por el resto de la carrera, así que tendremos tiempo para gastar juntos. –Le dio una sonrisa resplandeciente como la luz del amanecer que se colaba por las ventanas del laboratorio.

Dipper sólo observaba en silencio la escena. Otra vez algo se rompió, pero nadie lo escuchó salvo él. De pronto sintió un vacío en el estómago, el aire le faltaba y el que tenía se le había escapado de pronto, sus piernas parecían no poder soportar más su peso, sintió un escozor en los ojos, y en su interior, justo en el pecho, algo dolía nuevamente, se sintió agobiado. Un dolor que se acrecentaba y que ya conocía. Se había roto su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si has llegado hasta aquí, es probable que te interese leer esto.
> 
> NdA.: Este fanfiction es muy probable que lo continúe escribiendo, pero la advertencia que te doy, si es que gustas seguir leyendo mi basura, es que no hay un día exacto en el cual publicaré, puedo tardar mucho (apenas estoy retomando mi modo de escritor después de muchos años) o quizá por arte de magia publique rápido (el tiempo es relativo :v); así que si te aventuras a seguir esta historia, te lo agradeceré si me lo haces saber con un Review, de este modo estaré al tanto si te interesa y tendré una crítica constructiva para mejorar mi escritura.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera vez publicando en este lugar pues tengo cuentas tanto en FanFiction como en Wattpad. Y he de decir que tengo ya un tiempo con esta historia, la cual solo puedo seguir por lapsos en que soy tocada por la musa de la inspiración mientras paso por el infierno de la tesis y por este momento, de la cuarentena.  
> Espero al menos que en esta plataforma no hay muerto el fandom, así como espero sus reviews acerca de ella. Mucho gusto.  
> También tenía ganas de transcribir esta historia en Inglés, sin embargo aun no me siento con toda la confianza de hacerlo aunque tenga cierto nivel, mucho menos porque en español no tengo beta.  
> Por favor, disfruten. 
> 
> This is my first time posting in this place because I have accounts in both FanFiction and Wattpad. And I have to say that I already have a time with this story, which I can only continue for periods when I am touched by the muse of inspiration while I go through the hell of the thesis and for this moment, of the quarantine.  
> I hope at least that on this platform the fandom is not dead, as well as I hope your reviews about it.  
> I also wanted to transcribe this story in English, however I still don't feel confident about doing it even if I have a certain level, much less because in Spanish I don't have a beta.  
> Please enjoy yourselves.


End file.
